


я ненавижу себя

by jambon



Category: DRAG - Fandom, Katya Zamalodchikova - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race, UNHhhh - Fandom, trixie mattel - Fandom
Genre: AS3, Crack, F/F, M/M, Metamorphosis, Two Gays, UNHhhh, i genuinely have no recollection of writing this help, v homo, wigs will fly, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: i found this in my notes and have no memories of writing it, so I decided it would be a really great idea to put it on the internet forever xoxo





	я ненавижу себя

Katya scuttles into the wow presents studios on all fours, ready for another day of filming with her equally Female costar, Tracy Martel. Wearing a new dress crafted from baby dolls that have been artfully melted together and eight small wig pieces on top of each other, Katjå must admit she feels rather fetching. Rising on her louboutins, stolen only that week from Willam, Yekaterina draws up to her full height. Ah, there is Tracy, a woman, getting ready in a mirror. Clopping over, Katya extends her forked tongue and licks her life partners ear lobe. 'я люблю яйцо.' Tracy bats her away, splattering a few globules of foundation on the mirror as she does so. 'Oh, wow! You're looking rather corpse-like this morning. Is that a new clip on bang piece?' Kātyā nods. 'да.' 

Trixie cackles/screeches, turning back to the mirror. 'You know I don't understand you when you speak Spanish.' Katya sighs, Putin would be angered. 'I said yes you dumb fat bitch. Another screech. 'I'll have you know that I am now in fact a skinny legend.' Tracy lifts a leg onto the counter, knocking about eighty three baby pink matte liquid lipsticks onto the floor. Kuntya must admit she is a skinny legend and nods. 'Bodyodyody.' Spurred on by the compliment, Tracy starts going on and on about how she's your real life sized Barrie, how she loves wearing pink and blonde wigs, blah blah blah. Growing bored, Yekaterina metamorphoses into a bat and flies away. Tracy doesn't even notice. Thot.


End file.
